


堂本光一讨厌冬天

by Sevillas



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22083571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevillas/pseuds/Sevillas
Summary: 光一生贺。
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 14





	堂本光一讨厌冬天

**Author's Note:**

> 光一生贺。

2019.12.31 21:55  
堂本光一正在巨蛋乐屋的浴室洗澡，有一点永远站在热水底下不迈出去的想法。因为他知道，虽然外面开足了暖气，但身上挂着水珠走出去的那一刻，一定还是会冷。

啊，得克服困难才行。

又作了一番心理建设，他终于裹紧自己的浴衣，迈出了浴室。

··· ···

“瘦子不配过冬天。”堂本光一和堂本光一裸露肌肤上竖起来的汗毛想。

2019.12.31 22:12  
堂本光一正疾步走向舞台，惯性往后瞄一眼，堂本剛在他身后差不多一步远的地方，就回过头继续疾步，又突然想：“下次还是和浴室少作一会斗争。”

于是就到点Stand by。

2019.12.31 23:55  
京瓷巨蛋正与东蛋连线中，堂本们安定唱歌，会场在连线一瞬欢呼起来，各色手灯规律地摆动着。

那边有点吵，好热闹。堂本光一想。

这两个人正经的，仿佛刚刚在MC瞎扯的人不是他们一样。底下堪称专业的粉丝们想。

东蛋那边突然更加热闹了，镜头扫过很多人的脸，堂本光一对着底下的茫茫人群与闪烁灯光，说：“2019年真的谢谢各位了。经历各种各样的探索，我们回到了东蛋，2020年也还继续请教。”

耳返里传来30秒的倒数，连线对面混乱而热烈，他转过头看，堂本刚就在他身侧，右耳耳机挪开一点，认真地看着显示器的影像。

“倒数10秒，9，8，···”他下意识又去找剛，想再靠近些，却感受到那气息向自己接近了，就在身后，距离，一步以内。

2020.1.1 00:00  
无论是此时身处的京瓷巨蛋，还是远在东京的跨年现场，都骤然爆开了巨大的欢呼声，彩带遮挡了欢呼的人群。

在这盛大而混乱的场面中，堂本光一只听清了一句话，在他左后方，一步以内，微弱气流吹得他耳后酥麻，心意与质量都大得几乎让他捧不住的99朵玫瑰被塞进怀中，他听见剛说：“光一，生日快乐。我的令和大叔。”

然后他才恢复其他感官，看见连线对面长濑夸张地祝贺他又长一岁，此起彼伏生日快乐的声音。

啊，41岁了。

——————————

唱完一首歌，41岁堂本光一还在回味玫瑰的重量，嘴角不自觉地往上翘，就露出一个温柔的笑来。

再然后就是继续公演，完成了这一场年末最后，新年最初的演唱会。

演出结束之后，大家在后台聚到一起，吵着说要祝贺一下新年。他看到剛果然有点倦，也还是陪着大家聊了几句，稍微玩闹了一下，然后说得回家休息，让光一陪你们玩。走之前，他背在身后的手被人捏了一下下。

Live成员辛苦到年末，光一不好意思不应，何况剛都那样说，就陪大家一起喝几杯。

他坐在人堆中间，摸了摸自己被捏完到现在还隐隐发痒的手背，就起身，说还要早起初诣，告了辞。

打出租车回家，恍惚想起某人好像是有说什么超强冷空气降临了，总之冻得要命。

到家开门，一身的寒气被里面溢出来的温暖驱散了一点，不出意外地看见玄关有双鞋，Pan蹭过来扒着腿要抱抱，没平日那么急切的感觉。

屋子里有酒香一阵一阵地飘，光一探头，既没看到人，也没看到酒。

他就走到散着暖光的浴室前，打开了门。

日本酒醇厚的气味扑出来，水雾裹挟着热气一瞬遮挡了他视线，他眨眨眼，又继续往里走。

然后就找到了散布酒气的罪魁祸首。

堂本剛躺浴缸里，潮湿赤裸，泛着粉色。手上拿着一个鬼脸与福娃正反相背的小酒杯，发呆一样，茫茫地抬眼看他。

地上惨惨躺着一瓶十四代。

光一贴上去，捧着剛的脸吻起来，尝到一点点酒味，这才开口发问：“怎么能一个人躲起来偷喝。”

被质问的人看起来不太清醒的样子，却说只喝了一点，一点点，对着手里的小酒杯比划着浅浅的线。然后突然放下，合起手掌，兜着水泼了光一满脸，说：“都在这里面了！”

···

暴殄天物，也物尽其用。堂本光一想。

于是也没什么可忍耐的了。光一扒掉自己的衣服，捞起水里的人抱在怀里闻，引起对方好冷的抱怨，却又被贴紧了。他感觉自己在外面被寒风吹得紧绷的皮肤终于要舒展开来，却还是冒着凉气。贪着手里温热的触感，忍不住张嘴在剛耳后啃了一口，于是人就抖了一下，含含糊糊的说还是好冷，扯着他往水里坐。

水就溢出来一点，香气也溢出来飘到鼻尖打转。

剛放肆起来，手沿他脖颈滑下去，一路带起点温度，偏偏水润的眼睛紧紧盯住他眼底，眨也不眨的。光一受不住这样盯，只好再凑过去亲。

后背手已经滑倒腰侧，转了个圈就绕到前面来，一把握住，光一忍不住哼出声，捉住作怪的手，把两个人的凑在一起撸动，瞬间都觉得被对方烫到。蹭在自己颈侧的富士山唇动了动说：“还是这里热呢。”他被逗到，往前挺身戳到剛的肚子，回话：“这里的话，要多热都可以。”剛不知道为什么也被他戳中笑点，哼哼个不停。

“弄好了吗？”光一边往后探着边问。

“醉了，不会弄。”

“那样一点点就？”

“本来不醉，你一来，就醉了。”

光一觉得这人真是确信犯，根本不能饶恕。手指就谨遵大脑指示对着熟悉的地方戳刺起来。混着好酒的热水顺着流进去，剛有点难耐地，攀着他身体往上爬了爬。光一偏不让他躲，只想让这个惯会勾人的家伙再醉些，好任他惩罚。

空闲的手捞起倒在地上的酒瓶，晃晃隐约还有些声响，突然眸色暗下去，他撤回在人股缝里捣乱的指尖，有点凶的口气，命令剛：“起来，跪着。”

剛茫然，而顺从，就跪起来。

光一拍他屁股，粉色里透出一块更红些的掌印，底下的人瑟缩一下，没有躲。他着迷地摸着，突然把酒瓶抵上去，差不多要插进缝里，瓶子竖起来，剩下那些液体顺着出口流下，手腕转了一转，瓶口就探进去，剛受不住地喘。酒流进去，也流下来，激起粉色皮肤上一串串小疙瘩，光一舔上去，顺着回到酒水流出来的地方，衔住嘴下的软肉含了一会儿，剛能做的只有哑着嗓子喊：“光一。”

酒瓶一下被丢开，噗通落在水里，盖住了光一手指捅进穴里的噗嗤声。剛捱不住一样高亢地啊了一声，他越发起了坏心，转着指尖搅动，里面温热缠人，不知道是酒水还是体液发出有点羞耻的声音。

光一把人拉回来躺在自己怀里，胀痛的前方严丝合缝地嵌进剛臀间，又引起两人的喘息。剛不自觉蹭着，又想侧头接吻，凑上去和光一交换炙热却缱绻的津液，惹得光一又拍他屁股，掐着他腰往上举，对准了就哄他：“剛，坐下来，我接着你。”

剛沉腰，却本能地又想往前逃，被光一抓回来，握着腰按了下去，他又往上挺，进得更深。两个人一同闷哼，舒畅地停下喘气。

像是终于回到家。

光一还是没动，尽感受着剛里面熟悉的温暖柔软，手却玩弄起了身上人柔软的微乳。两边的红点还没受过抚弄，有点颤巍巍的，将立未立的感觉，他就捏住，怀里人果然抖了起来，连着里面也阵阵紧缩，夹的他深深吸气，有点报复样的就着姿势把人转过来面对着，剛身子已经软得不像话，也凭着本能搂住他脖子，缠着他腰。

“水凉了，我们去床上。”他亲亲昵昵地吻着剛的额角，直接抱着人站起了身，跨出浴缸，踩在微凉的瓷砖上，每走一步剛都喘，急促得连呼吸间隙都没有似的。

两人在地板上留下一串水，回到房间把追上来看的Pan啪地关在门外，滚到了床上。

剛捧他的脸，潮湿的鼻尖碰上来，又换成柔软的唇轻轻的蹭，然后移到嘴角，喷着带酒味的热气，“我是礼物哦，光一。”剛说，“生日礼物，满不满意。”

光一不再多言了，头埋到身下人肩窝，坚挺更往深处去，激烈地动起来。

剛也不再有余力乱说话惹人，抱着光一宽厚光滑的背承受着，舒服，无意识地挠他，眯着眼睛仰头感受冲击带来的沉浮快感。

身上从浴室带出来的酒香水汽一点点蒸腾，吸收走皮肤表面稀薄的热量，又被持续不断冒上来的热蒸发掉了。那点酒精仿佛从毛孔渗透进血管，醉的剛意识越发不清。他喊：“光一，快些，再给我。”

光一抬头咬他不甚明显的喉结，又滑下去啃他锁骨，流连不去，领子稍微大一点就能看得清楚的地方，他总是对这里青睐有加，剛也纵容着。

他松开嘴，一下又一下地重重操进去，却还游刃有余，弓起腰来，看着剛有些失神的双眼：“这是回礼。可丽饼，新年第一天，好吃吗。”剛竟然笑起来，下身和呼吸一起颤，勾着他脖子说：“那你可要好好喂啊，我惦记了太久，馋过头了。”

光一头上血管和身下一同又胀起来，心想真是治不住剛这张撩人的嘴。只有对着他亲自探索出来的最敏感的那处猛力冲撞着，好让他除了喘息外再无暇说出完整的句子来。

剛吸气赶不上呼气，后头越是舒爽，前头越是难耐。用尽了力气抬腰贴近光一的身子，就在他双手摸过无数回的线条分明的腹肌上毫无章法的蹭，像第一次面对欲望的无措少年，急得眼角都逼出泪来，也舍不得松开搂着身上人的手去抚慰一下。“抱抱我，光一。”快哭出来一样的，“你抱我紧些，抱紧一点。摸摸我。”

光一摸上去，还没动作，身下人就禁不住喟叹出声。他掐住那里的沟壑，手指转圈，下身更加用力，在剛那里抖起来的时候又松开了手，转而去摸人的眉骨，暗自纳闷为什么这么多年过去还看不够也摸不够。

剛因为前面突然受到的冷落而不满，想要开口却又被叼住了下唇，刺刺的，还没感受到疼又被示好地舔了舔，“等等我。”光一说。身下再次加速，回回直戳那柔嫩凸起的一点，然后再挺腰深入。他抬头看着剛饱受情欲侵染的面庞，掉了些色的头发微微泛紫，潮湿散乱在床上，心里再没有比这更柔软的时刻，下身死死抵着对方本已紧密相贴的胯骨。

他说剛我给你了，然后低头将湿润的吻留在那额间。剛失神的眼睁大了些，挺着腰让那里受着自己与光一之间的夹击，颤抖着释放出来，同时感受着体内突然被微凉一些的液体充盈。身上的人重重压着他砸在柔软的枕头上。

愣过一阵，他们同时抬起手抚上了对方或是淋湿或是汗湿的头发，又笑了起来。

光一再没觉得自己身上有一点寒气，浴室里沾的那些水也早已蒸干。此时将两人粘合在一起的是不知出了几遭的热汗。他们纠缠在一起，从双腿到下身到指尖，汗流浃背，密不可分。

“喂，起来了，去洗洗。”剛用脚尖轻轻踢他的腿。光一哼哼，有点懒懒的，从剛里面滑出来，翻过身去平躺，然后又侧过来，搂住旁边的人：“一起去吧。”

剛有点累，愤愤地扯他头发，不轻不重，像小猫挠。

两个人站起来，倚在对方身上歪歪扭扭地往浴室去。打开门看到一地狼藉，面面相觑。

光一无奈，让剛在洗手台靠一会儿，任劳任怨把还隐约冒酒香的冷水放掉，收好横躺在边上的小酒杯与边上散落的杂物，冲洗浴缸，重新放满热水。

转过头看见剛确实乖乖在洗手台边，但是左腿搭着右腿，斜斜地站在那里。看不见但猜的到从哪里流出来的白色液体沿着白嫩的大腿内侧滑进剛小腿细密的毛间，干涸在里面。光一忍不住顺着那条线抚摸面前的腿，情不自禁的说：“好色啊。”，将指尖沾到的仍然湿润的液体抹在了搭着脑袋昏昏欲睡的剛的唇间，亲了上去，用一个有点咸腥的吻收尾。

亲够了分开，剛说好累了别闹，拖着他坐进温热的水里。光一伸手进去帮忙清理，却抠弄得剛又情动着半立起来。只是最近年末实在太忙，他想时间来不太及，剛也受不住了，于是低下头去亲亲挺起来的那里，含住了。剛眯着眼，难耐地扯着他的发，承受不住光一有意吮吸，马上就出来了。最后只有任人刷洗。

半折腾着洗完澡，两个人才终于清醒，都揉着头发跑回房间穿衣服。

剛穿了一半，坐在床边欣赏光一宽肩窄腰，细直长腿。他穿藏蓝毛衣黑裤子，拿出件暗红格子大衣搭在手上，转过身，看见剛又是那样水润的眼神直直盯他，一时也不知说什么。

剛看着他半干的头发拉怂着，觉得是再看300年也不会腻的好看，心里叹息一声，站起来打开双臂说：“让我抱抱你，光一。”他才回过神来，就跨过去，抱住了。

他们这样静静得抱了10分钟，仔细地感受对方吐出的热气与起伏的胸堂，心脏隔着两排肋骨同步跳动。

Pan在门外叫了起来，光一揉揉剛的头发：“我去煮点热茶，快把衣服穿好。”

光一把茶煮好时，剛已经在逗弄着Pan说抱歉没有陪她玩了。

两个人坐在桌边，感受冬日里热辐射带来的抚慰。没一会儿，窗外漆黑的幕被揭开一点点，透了些微光的气息进来。

他们默契地站起身说，走吧。于是一起驱车闯入尚算夜色的寒流里。

虽然冬日很冷，还得早起，但堂本剛很喜欢初诣，他喜欢这种具有仪式感的事情，也让他能够整理情绪，重建目标。

这可令和元年啊，一定要有美好的新气象。他边这么想着边下了车。

那边堂本光一迈出脚，关上车门，落锁一气呵成，然后很没风度大声喊道：“好冷！”。疑惑着和自己一起出门的人不冷吗，就看见对方已经走了过来，拆下自己脖子上绵软的围巾，绕在了他的脖子上。

对方说：“体脂率这么低，应该知道好好地多穿些衣服吧。瞎摆什么风度啊大叔。”然后率先转身往神社里面去了。他只有跟上。

初诣时他们理所当然站在一起，惯例的二拝二拍手。许愿时，他像小孩儿一样偷看对方紧闭的眉眼，猜测他许什么新年愿望。

应该和我心有灵犀吧，他想。

吃完神社一碗热气腾腾的面，他们迎着闪着灯的长枪短炮走出去。堂本光一回头，安定，堂本剛在距离他一步处。

他们最终又回到一辆车上，一边系着安全带，堂本光一想起来问，为什么是令和的大叔啊。堂本剛笑，说这可是我的私房秘密，令和大叔想知道不该付点代价吗。问要什么代价？那边就玩闹一样的说有很多啊，比如Hot Cake，巧克力，可丽饼什么的···

“可丽饼？不是喂过了，没吃够吗？”光一突然发力。

剛耳后肉眼可见的红起来，面上镇定反驳：“是冒牌货，我要吃正经可丽饼。”

光一笑，说我也很正经，然后侧过身去捏住剛瞎比划的手，吻他的额头。

适才吹了好一阵风，嘴唇干干的，带一点扎扎的感觉，痒痒的，就移到富士山边汲取了一点雪水，甘甜。

“这样可以了吗，剛老板。”

··· ···

“那还要付些什...”

“是因为我有三个光一哦。昭和是还不认识的但就在那里大我100天的小哥哥。平成是陪我迈过一坎又一坎的逐渐长大的男人。令和...就该是与我这样度过余生的大叔了吧。”

天呐，虽然早也该意识到了，但这个人，果然是真的开口就能动人心弦呢，堂本光一想。

拥有良好自制力的健身爱好者堂本光一，体脂率一度低于10%，十分畏寒，讨厌冬天。

但是！

堂本先生拥有另一个名叫堂本先生的人形温暖抱枕啦！

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 不知何时会掉落《堂本剛讨厌夏天》


End file.
